


Shameless Lives

by awkward_rotter



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Newt is basically Mickey Milkovich, Physical Abuse, Smut, shamelessau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_rotter/pseuds/awkward_rotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has always been sure of his sexuality. But when he meets Newt, the son of a drug dealing thug, he doesn't realise what he was in for. Newt refuses to believe he's gay, even though his feelings for Thomas are pretty obvious. I guess living with a homophobic, alcoholic father kind of gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a Shameless US au? So like, Newt is Mickey and Thomas is sort of like Ian?   
> Well, I don't know if this has been done and if it has I don't think it's quite the same (i have some ideas in mind)  
> Also, I apologise for any mistakes as I wrote this really late and I was tired! I'll go through it again and sort any mistakes out!

Thomas had always known he was gay. He never really made much of a deal out of it, and his family was completely fine with it when he came out. In fact, they pretty much already knew about it. Thomas was happy. People at school accepted him, but there were a few assholes here and there. Life was good.

That’s not quite the point of this story though, is it? No. The actual story starts when he woke up on a Monday morning and the routine was exactly the same as it always was. Teresa woke everyone up, as she was ever the early bird and was more or less in charge around the place.

“Wake up assholes!” She screamed from downstairs. Thomas screwed his nose up and groaned. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up. He looked across the room to the other bed and rolled his eyes.

“Wake the fuck up, Minho.” The Asian teenager merely grunted in reply and buried his face into his pillow.

Minho and Thomas were the same age and brothers in all but blood. Minho had been with the family since they were four years old and now at 16 they’re the closest they’ve ever been. So close, that when Thomas filled the mug at the side of his bed with cold water and poured it over the Asian boys head, he knew that if he ran fast enough he’d only get a slap around the back of his head.

“YOU SHANK!” Minho bellowed as he shot out from under his blankets. Thomas was practically cackling with laughter as he sprinted down the stairs. The commotion woke everyone else up and soon Gally, Chuck and Alby were all trudging down the staircase and glaring tiredly at the two 16 year olds that were chasing each other in the kitchen while Teresa watched, a mug of coffee in her hands.

Teresa was the oldest. She went to college and still had the time and patience to have a part time job at a Café. Everyone in the family had ways to bring in money, no thanks to their parents who’d fucked off to Spain as soon as Teresa was old enough to take care of the family.

“What’s for breakfast?” Gally asked through a yawn. Teresa quirked an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee.

“Whatever you can be bothered to make.” She replied smoothly, setting her coffee down. Minho and Thomas sang ‘Burn!’ in unison and Gally glared at them. Gally was a year younger than Thomas and Minho, but acted like he was older.

“Hey, Thomas, don’t you have a History test today?” Teresa questioned as she put slices of bread in the toaster. Thomas’ smile dropped and he paled.

“Aw, fuck me…” Thomas groaned, tilting his head back, “I forgot.”

“You’re gonna fail,” Chuck said, smirking, “Again.”

“Oh, come on!” Thomas exclaimed, falling into the chair at the kitchen table, “History is the only lesson I’ve failed in!”

“Don’t forget Maths.” Minho teased and Thomas shot him a look.

“Shut it.” Thomas grumbled. Teresa rolled her eyes at them.

“All of you shut up and eat your breakfast.” She stated, rubbing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, “Then go get dressed for school.”

Thomas frowned, “You okay, Resa?”

Teresa nodded quietly, “Busy day yesterday. A little tired.”

“Then get some rest,” Alby suggested, “Call in sick. You need sleep.”

“I need the money, Alby,” Teresa argued, “I can’t miss a day.”

“Thomas and I can get some extra cash after school.” Minho smiled. Gally nodded.

“I can get some as well. Couple hundred dollars maybe.”

Teresa looked at them all fondly. She looked down at her hands and her eyes caught her watch.

“Oh SHIT!” She shouted, “Go get dressed for school! You need to leave in ten minutes!”

The whole house was swallowed in chaos within seconds. They were all rushing up the stairs, pushing each other out of the way and getting changed faster than the speed of light. Chuck was down first and Teresa threw him his packed lunch swiftly. Alby was down after and left with his packed lunch. Soon it was just Thomas and Minho, who were arguing over where Thomas’ converse trainers were.

“HURRY THE FUCK UP!” Teresa shouted up the stairs.

“Where are my shoes!?” Thomas called back. Looking in the porch, Teresa grabbed his shoes and threw them up the stairs.

“On the stairs, moron!”

“Thanks!”

Thomas gathered his shoes and pulled them on as he tripped over to the kitchen, Minho laughing at him behind his hand. Teresa gave them their packed lunches and ushered them out of the house. Thomas and Minho always walked to school together, but rarely ever were they interrupted in such a way as that Monday morning when they were walking down their street. They saw him coming from all the way down to the road. The kid was sprinting full pelt towards them, a wild grin on his face as he barged through the pair, a big bulky man that looked to be in his late thirties hot on his tail with a look of pure fury on his face.

“COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!” The man yelled. The boy ran around the car parked just by them and lifted his hands in defense at the big man on the other side. Thomas and Minho watched in shock.

“Listen ‘ere,” The blond kid said breathlessly, “I think we should settle this like mature adults-”

“Fuck being mature!” The man pulled out a pistol from his pocket and aimed it carelessly at the blond on the other side of the car.

“Bloody hell!” The blond exclaimed as the man fired a bullet, “What the fuck?!”

“Hey, hey!” Minho interjected, “Put the gun away!”

“Yeah!” The blond said with wide eyes, gesturing to Minho, “Listen to the stiffs!”

“Fuck no! This son of a bitch sold my daughter cocaine!” The man spat.

“Wait, what?” Thomas spluttered. The blond straightened his back and dropped his hands slightly.

“Look, it’s not my fault the bitch wanted coke-” The blond started but the man roared with anger and cocked his gun, “Whoa, okay, don’t call the daughter a bitch, duly noted…”

“Can we just talk about this?” Thomas tried and the man glared at him. The blond took that moment to bolt away from the car, but the man was faster and he tackled the Brit to the ground.

“I’ll kill you!” The man pinned the Brit and started to punch him square across the face.

“Holy balls!” Minho gasped as he and Thomas ran towards where the brawl was going down.

“FUCK YOU!” The blond yelled and brought his knee up, ramming it into the man’s crotch. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and pushed him backwards. The man fell onto his back with his hands gripping his crotch and he barely got a moment to groan in pain before the blond was straddling him and beating the shit out of him.

“Dude, he’s unconscious!” Thomas yelled and the blond stopped with his bloodied fist raised. His own lip was busted and the left side of his face was starting to swell and bruise. He stood up slowly, sneering down at the now unconscious man. He wiped the blood from his lip, but it just smeared across his chin.

“You sold someone cocaine? And got _caught?”_ Minho questioned. The blond suddenly smirked, his brown eyes flicking between them.

“Didn’t get caught selling it. The bitch ratted me out.” He explained with a grimace, touching his cheek gingerly.

“Is he gonna tell the police?” Thomas asked, gesturing to the man on the floor.

“Arnold?” The blond snorted, “Nah. He wouldn’t dare mess with anyone from my family. Not after my old man smashed his brothers knee cap with a baseball bat.”

“Okay… Well, we have to get to school.” Minho said warily, suddenly feeling very apprehensive about the blond.

“Right.” The blond hadn’t stopped smirking, and Thomas found himself smiling slightly at the sight, “I gotta sell some more coke.” He winked before turning away and walked away from them.

“What’s your name?” Thomas called after him. The blond spun around and walked backwards so he could give Thomas a disbelieving look.

“You don’t know? I’m Harry Newton’s kid.” With that, the blond flashed him a grin and turned back to face where he was walking.

“Holy… We just talked to Harry’s kid… Fuck…” Minho freaked out to himself, running his hands through his hair nervously.

“Harry Newton… Isn’t he the guy who’s always beating the shit out of people who owe him money?”

Minho nodded as they started to walk. He looked over his shoulder and the blond was nearly out of sight.

“Yeah, the kid’s called Isaac or something. Goes by Newt.”

“Isaac Newton? Can see why he’d go for Newt.” Thomas laughed and Minho even managed a chuckle.

“The dude’s insane.” Minho laughed, “Been in juvie more times than I care to count.”

“Yeah, well it looks like he can handle himself.” Thomas glanced at Minho, who just shrugged. The Asian teen brought his wrist up and looked at his watch. His eyes widened and he swore loudly.

“We’re gonna be late!”

Without hesitation the two started to run to school.

They got to school ten minutes late.

 


End file.
